One in a Million
by Angelwolf43
Summary: This is going to be a Vampire AU where Max got turned into a vampire but is completely oblivious to the symptoms and Chloe and Kate are trying their hardest to figure out whats going on with her
1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp autumn evening, Chloe residing in her bed, puffing on a cigarette. Chloe picked up her phone and stared at the lock screen. _Max.._ She thought. _It's been a while since I've seen Max.. I should go see her._ Chloe swiped through her contacts finding Max's name.

Chloe: "Hey Mad Max, comin to c u, be there in 20"

Max responded in what felt like a matter of seconds.

Max: "N-no Chloe, please don't, I'm.. Not feeling well."

Chloe: "Then Dr. Price will come and take care of u, come onnnn"

Max didn't respond, Chloe, acting on impulse, shot up out of bed, got dressed and waltzed downstairs. "Going to see Max! Be back later probably!" Chloe shouted to Joyce who was sitting on the couch. "You be careful now Chloe." She retorted. "You got it." Chloe uttered as she walked out the door. Hopping into her truck and beginning to drive, Chloe wondered, _I hope she isn't like deadly sick.. It's probably just the flu._

When Chloe arrived she was approached by the dumbfounded geek, Warren. "Hey I've seen you around with Max, you're uh.. Chloe right?" _He knows my name, okay cool I guess..?_ "Yeah.. Max talks about you a lot, Waldo right?" Chloe muttered uncomfortably. "Warren.. " The boy responded sounding disappointed. "Right right, Wilfred, have you seen Max?" The bluenette rushed to find her friend, and was agitated by the young geek who was holding her back. "No I haven-" "Okay bye!" Chloe cut him off and walked past him towards the dorms.

She busted through the doors trotting towards Max's dorm room. "Max?" She questioned, knocking on her door. "Maximilian? It's Chloe." Max sighed. "Come in Chloe.." She weakly muttered. Chloe quickly burst through the door and ran over to Max, cupping her face in her hands. "Is my baby okay?! What's wrong do you have a temperature?" Chloe chuckled while letting go of Max's face. "Your baby? Get real Chloe." Max giggled lightly. "Kidding, but seriously, what's up?" Chloe immediately noticed that Max's skin was pale, so pale it looked.. Inhuman.. It was kind of scary.. And Max herself looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept in days.

"Max.. Are you okay..?" Max hunched her back over, she rubbed her eyes and responded "I just.. Haven't slept well in a few days.. I'm having trouble sleeping at night.." Chloe examined her sickly friend. "Do.. you think it's the flu or something..?" Chloe inquired, concern filling her voice. "I.. I don't know.." Max sounded weaker with every word. Chloe gently grabbed Max's shoulders and placed her head back to her pillow. "Do you remember when this started?" Chloe was eager to know as much as possible to be able to help her friend. "All I know is I was at a Vortex Club Party, I guess I blacked out..? And I woke up here in my bed, Kate was at my side when I awoke, I.. Guess she was concerned? She said I wasn't acting quite like myself and brought me back here. Since then, the only time I've been capable of leaving my bed is at night time.. The sun hurts my eyes and it's always too hot outside.. Although I feel like I can hear a lot better..? Like hypersensitivity or something."

"Alright, you stay here, relax, I'm gonna head down to the store and get you some 'Get Well' things okay?" Max nodded and Chloe rushed out the door. _Shit_ she thought, _What the fuck am I going to get her..?_ Silence pierced the air around her, why was is so quiet..? _Kate!_ The Bluenette thought. _Kate helped her, maybe she'd know what to do.. It's worth a shot._ Chloe rushed over to Kate's door and knocked on it. Kate opened cautiously. "Oh.. It's you, I.. I was kind of startled because your knock was very aggressive.." _Aggressive..?_ "Never mind that.. M-Max, she's sick and I need to get her.. things but I have no idea what to give her, are you busy?" Kate looked at her astonished. "Busy..? I mean, I'm not but.. You're asking me?" "Hella yes I'm asking you."

Chloe cleared her throat.

"Max told me you took care of her that night at the Vortex Club Party.. I just.. Assumed you'd have better judgment on this than I do, after all, I'd really hate to poison Max.."

Kate's face went pale when she heard the word 'Poison.'

"Right right! W-Well we better get going then!" Kate hurried out the door looking at Chloe with concern. "Thanks Kate.." Chloe muttered leading Kate to her truck.

When they arrived back at Blackwell, Kate handed Chloe a list of the medicines they'd bought and how often they should be consumed. Chloe was resilient to Kate helping this much, but nonetheless appreciated the help and concern.

The sun was setting when Chloe walked back into Max's room to see her looking more energetic, even strumming tunes on her guitar.

"Max..?" Chloe just stared at her friend confused. "Uh.. How ya feeling?"  
"Chloe I'm feeling fantastic! I've never felt better!" Max jumped up and wrapped her arms around Chloe.  
"Uh.. Glad to hear it.." Chloe sat the bag of medication on Max's couch.  
"What's that!" Max responded, shooting over to the couch toppling over the bag and examining the supplies inside.  
"Medicine.. It was for you but.. You're feeling better now?"  
"Oh yeah I'm feeling wonderful!"

 _..What's wrong with her..? People don't just bounce back from illness that quickly, she looked like she was so ill she could die at any moment and now.. This..? What is happening?_

"Chloe Chloe Chloe!" Max said energetically, "Let's go outside, let's admire the moon, let's go run somewhere, let's go do things!"  
"The moon isn't out quite yet, dork, and what would we do if we left Blackwell? You have a curfew right?"  
"I don't care, I don't care, I want to go out and do something! Come on Chloe!"

Chloe was extremely confused, Max was suddenly so full of energy, and her eyes glistened so brightly, brighter than usual, and her teeth.. So while, it was like pure white how is that even possible?

"Alright Max, have it your way, let's go have some fun."


	2. Chapter 2

_We're at the beach, okay cool, but.. why here? Maybe she likes it here?_

 _Okay, alright Chloe, do not freak out, try to make some sense of this._ Chloe thought, trailing behind Max.

 _Damn, seriously when did she get so fast? She's so short but she moves so quickly, has she been running track or something?_ "Max wait up!" Chloe called out to Max, stopping her dead in her tracks and glancing back at her friend. "Can't keep up?" She uttered with a certain cockiness. "No, when did you become so hella fast Mad Max? I'm nowhere near keeping up." Chloe huffed, hunching over placing her hands on her knees. Max trotted back to her friend looking at her, her eyes full of excitement. "But we gotta go we gotta move Chloe come on! Pirates!" Chloe huffed again, agitation in her voice this time. "Max, I dunno whats up with you or how you suddenly have so much energy after looking like you were dying, but I.. I need a break.."

Max frowned looking at her friend who was breathing heavily. "I can.. I can carry you!" Max exclaimed. "Carry..?" Chloe busted into a fit of laughter resulting in her falling over. Max pouted waiting for Chloe to cut the laughter. When the Bluenette caught a breath she muttered, "No offense Maxie, but me compared to you.. I'm literally a tree, I'd crush you." Chloe sat up, one last laugh escaping her throat before she contained herself.

Max stomped over to Chloe and said "You could at least have a little faith in me." pulling her friend up. Chloe looked Max in the eyes and noticed her iris' glistened slightly red. "Whoah, down Fido, don't bite aight?" Max huffed before giving Chloe a toothy grin.

 _What the fuck.. Her teeth are like.. Sharp.. Really sharp, what.. What is this?_

Max sped over to Chloe hoisting her up over her shoulder and began to run again.

"Max what the fuck, ow, put me down!" Chloe retorted resiliently. "Noo.. You're too slow, you'll make me stop again when all I want to do right now is move!" Max responded, energy bursting through her words.

Chloe struggled for a while but then gave up, _Max was unbelievably strong, what the fuck? None of this makes any sense._

Before Chloe snapped back to reality, Max toppled over in pain, dropping Chloe in the sand.

"Fuck.. Ow ow ow.. Are you okay Max..?"  
Max was curled over, her arms coiled around her stomach.  
"Ow.. Ow.. Chloe.. Chloee.. My stomaachh..." She answered needily.  
"Your stomach..? You hungry Maximilian?"

Max just groaned in response.

"Alright.. So what do you want to eat then?"

Chloe felt a stinging in her side. "Ow.. Ow fuck Max, you couldn't have dropped me any lighter?"

Chloe lifted her shirt slightly to reveal a wound. Max immediately sprung up a shot over to Chloe.  
Chloe looked at her friend with concern. "M-Max..?" Max brought her face really close to the wound before gently sucking on it.  
The bluenette winced before pushing Max off of her. "Max what the fuck?! That is NOT normal" She retorted angrily, her face completely flustered.  
Max licked her lips before looking up at her friend. "O-Oh! Chloe.. I'm so sorry I just.. I don't know what came over me.." Chloe placed a hand over her wound and winced again. "Fucckk..." Max looked at Chloe, nearly trembling from fright.

"Is there.. Something wrong with me Chloe..?"  
 _Oh fuck fuck now she's upset, what do I do? What do I do?  
"_Look, Max, I'm.. Sorry for flipping out like that.. So uncool.. But, lets try and figure out what's going on okay?"  
Max sighed and stood up.  
"Are.. You okay?" She asked, a defeated tone coiling around her words.  
"H-Hey now come on! Don't be like that!" Chloe struggled to stand up, but got to her feet. "Lets just go back to your dorm okay?"  
"What if we get caught though?"  
"Come on Maximilian, we won't, have a little faith."  
"Alright.. I'm trusting you.."

When the two arrived back on campus it was quiet, which was expected, and also very relieving.

Chloe looked at her phone, yawning in the process.

"2:44am, huh.. Kinda late.."  
"Mhm.."

 _Max is being quiet.. Did I upset her..? Is she okay..?_

Chloe thought back to the image of Max sucking on her side and she bit her lip.

"Hey Max," Chloe said wrapping an arm around her friend. "Everything cool?"

"Super." She responded.  
"Max.. Come on.. Don't hide things from me, I AM a pirate after all, yarg! Capable of stealing thy valuable booty!"  
Max pushed Chloe away playfully, letting out a chuckle in the process. "You are ridiculous." She said smiling.  
"Practically my middle name Mad Max, so tell me what's on your mind?"

Silence followed the question until Max responded, "I just... I don't understand what's happening, if you're confused Chloe, just imagine how I feel okay? I don't know what the fuck is going on and.. It's scaring me.."  
Chloe glanced at Max, choking on her words, she HATED to see her best friend in pain.. And scared.. It tore her apart.  
"Look, you're gonna get through this, WE'RE gonna get through this okay? We'll figure out whats happening and just.. We'll figure it out, I promise okay?"  
 _Oh god I suck at words, I hope I'm reaching her okay.. Fuck fuck fuck.  
_ Max smiled, although refusing eye contact with Chloe uttered a small "Thanks."

Max and Chloe safely traversed back to the dorms and walked inside.

"Good, no one is awake, as expected." Chloe uttered.  
Max remained silent as they walked to her dorm room and entered.

Chloe immediately trotted over to the computer and opened a browser.

"Alright Maxie so.. How do we figure out what's going on with you?"  
"..I .. Symptoms maybe?"  
"Alright.. So what are your symptoms?"  
"Let me think..  
Well there's.. Uh.. Sensitivity to sunlight, heightened senses, uh.. Fatigue? Mood swings.. Anything you want to add Che?"  
"Well, super strength, changing eye color, flu-like symptoms.."  
"Augh.. eug.." Max hunched over holding her palm to her head.  
"Should I add migraines to that?"  
Max nodded.

"Alright let's see what turns u-" Chloe stopped mid-sentence.  
"Chloe?" Max inquired. "Chloe, what is it?"  
"..You better come look at this Max.."  
Max shuffled over towards Chloe and immediately examined the contents of the screen.

"V-Vampirism..? No way.. No way that kind of stuff is only made up.. R-Right Chloe..? Right?"

Max shook Chloe's shoulders pleading for an answer.

"Max.. I.. Think this is real.."  
"Real?! C-Chloe don't be ridiculous! This stuff only happens in movies! ..It does only happen in movies.. This can't be real.."

Chloe turned around in the chair to face Max.  
"Look at me" Chloe uttered.  
Max complied and Chloe began examining her physical traits.  
"Changing eye color, pale skin, sharp teeth.. Max, this is hella crazy but what other explanation is there? That explains why you.." Chloe's cheeks grew redder and she averted her eyes.  
"This is so insane.." The brunette muttered.  
"Tell me about it.. How is this even going to work? I.. I mean I've never been friends with a vampire before."  
Chloe pulled one of her famous smirks and Max shoved her playfully. "Be serious" She responded with a giggle.

"So.. With vampires.. Is the only thing you guys use for food.. Blood?"  
"No.. I don't think..? I mean.. To be honest Chloe.. Your blood tasted.. really good.." Max licked her lips and scratched the back of her neck.  
"Don't even think about it Caulfield."  
"I wasn't I wasn't, promise." Max grinned and looked away from Chloe.

Chloe checked the time again, 3:27am.

"Fuck Max I'm so tired.."  
"Really? I'm still wide awake." Max responded with a smile.  
"Oh ha ha, vampiric asshole, you're still Max Caulfield, you know, despite the whole, being a vampire thing."

Max grabbed Chloe's beanie off her head and dangled it.

"Max, come on, now is not the time for this."  
"Anytime is a time to play, Dr. Price." Max snickered waiting for Chloe to give chase.  
Chloe groaned and stood up from her chair hurling herself towards Max. "Give me my beanie you brat!"  
Max moved aside causing Chloe to go hurtling to the floor.  
"You are such an asshole Caulfield, and you're gonna get it!"  
Chloe latched onto Max's foot and pulled her down, Chloe chuckled when Max hit the ground.  
"How dare you!" Max retorted sarcastically.

The two of them both busted out into laughter.

Chloe sprung up climbing on top of Max, prying the beanie out of her hands.  
"Thank you very much." Chloe uttered.  
Max looked up at Chloe briefly before turning her head away and muttering, "H-Hey.. Get off me, I don't want to have to push you off.."  
"Maxine Caulfield, are you blushing? How scandalous."  
"MAX. Never Maxine. Come on Chloe."  
"Alright alright, sorry Max."

Chloe stood up and pulled Max to her feet.

"Still hella tired.." Chloe muttered.  
"Then go to sleep you oaf, what's stopping you?"  
Chloe just looked at Max with pleading eyes.  
Max groaned. "You want me to lay down with you, don't you?"  
"Why sleep alone when you have your best friend around?"  
"Yeah yeah alright, fine Chloe." Max said seeming resilient.

Max climbed into bed and patted the space next to her.  
Chloe climbed in after her and wrapped her arms around Max.

"But no early morning snacking on my neck, got it Caulfield?"  
"No promises." Max responded with a giggle.  
"Hey come on I'm serious!" Chloe responded sounding distressed.  
"Calm down Che, I won't snack on you."  
"..You promise.." Chloe said in a childish tone.

"Promise."


	3. Chapter 3

_So this whole 'Vampire thing' has really changed Max, like, she's the same but she's different.  
She has mood swings often, she's become extremely predatory, I've even found dead animals in her room..  
Come on Max.. You're better than that.._

Chloe walked towards Max's dorm when she was approached by Kate.

"Chloe..? How's Max? She's not been coming to class and I'm really worried for her.."  
Chloe sighed. "Yeah.. There's some... Crazy shit going on with her, I've been doing my best to take care of her."  
Chloe could see Kate's face losing color slowly. Chloe gulped and placed a hand on Kate's shoulder.  
"Hey, listen.. Uh.. Don't worry, I'm handling things, I promise."  
Kate looked up at Chloe hopefully and smiled.

 _Oooh fuckk... What the hell, she's so cute, and well.. She obviously really cares about Max... I'd better do my absolute best.._

"Thank you Chloe.." Kate uttered.  
"Y-Yeah no problem!" Chloe stammered on pulling away from Kate.  
"Hey Chloe?"  
"Y-Yeah..?"  
"What's wrong with Max..?"

Chloe's heart skipped a beat.

 _Should I tell her? ... What the fuck am I thinking? 'Oh yeah, your friend got turned into a blood thirsty vampire, Kate might think that Max is some sort of devil. Ugh.._

Chloe placed a hand on her neck and averted her eyes.

"Don't worry Kate, everything will be okay. But I gotta go now, uh.. Bye!"

Chloe rushed towards Max's door and quickly entered.

Max immediately lunged towards Chloe pressing her against the door.

The brunette brought her face close to Chloe's neck and took a whiff.

Max let go of Chloe. "Chloe!" She said joyfully.  
"Was that really really necessary Max..?" Chloe brushed herself off, her face flushed.  
"My vision isn't as good in the daytime Chloe.. I needed to make sure it was you.."  
"You couldn't have just asked?"  
Max just snickered.  
"So you haven't been going to class? Kate is really worried about you Max.."  
"So let's go see her!"  
Chloe choked on her words. "G-Go see her? Max, I mean.. You're kind of forgetting the fact of.. Oh I dunno, You're a god damn vampire?"  
"Oh come on Chlooeee... Don't be like thaatt... I wanna see my friennndd..."  
Chloe sighed. "..Alright fine, let's go see Kate, but control yourself Max.. You can be scary sometimes.."  
"Shhh... I'm fine" Max grinned heading towards the door.

Chloe opened the door and led Max towards Kate's door.

The Bluenette knocked on the door.

Kate opened the door a peered out cautiously.  
"Chloe?" She asked  
"Hey.. Someone's here to see you.."  
Max slid out from behind Chloe and waved to Kate, a big grin on her face.  
"Max? .. Max?" Kate responded. "Max it's really you!" Kate ran towards Max hugging her tightly.

Max's body stiffened and Chloe pried Kate off of her. "Alright alright, that's enough of that.."  
"Chloe Elizabeth Price, are you jealous? How scandalous." Max said and busted out into laughter.  
"Shut the fuck up Caulfield, I will END you."  
Kate just smiled looking rather uncomfortable.  
"Max where have you been? Everyone has been so worried.."  
"I've been uh.. Sick."  
"You look fine now..? Are you going to be in class today?"  
"Uh.. No, Kate, I'm not.."  
"Why?" Kate looked at Max concerned.  
"Listen Kate, Max has some uh.. New-found 'allergies' to sunlight, if she leaves the dorms in the daytime she could have an uh.. "Allergic reaction and potentially die." Chloe uttered.  
"Oh no.. That's awful.. Should I get you notes and books from the classes? And.. Tell the teachers..? "  
"Yeah Kate, yeah that'd be awesome, thank you." Max responded.  
"Okay." Kate replied with a smile. "Talk to you later then? Oh and feel better."  
"Thanks Kate." Max smiled and hugged Kate again before she returned to her room.

Chloe and Max walked back into Max's dorm.

"Hey Chloe?"  
Chloe gulped looking at Max. "Yeah Max?"  
"I want to try and go outside."  
"G-Go outside?! Like now?! Max you'll be burned alive!"  
"I just.. I want to get out, I'm cooped up in a room all day, and the only interactions I've had with anyone has been you and Kate, I miss being outside in the daytime, besides, I'll just put on a bunch of clothes to protect my skin, and we can take an umbrella, sound good?"

 _I really don't know about this, as much as I'd love for Max to be outside, and happy I just don't want her to get hurt.._

"Alright, but we are going to be EXTREMELY careful, no careless acts and no surprises, you need to realize that any small thing could get you killed Max."  
"Okay okay I understand." Max said with a pout.  
Chloe tugged at her clothes and placed a hand on the back of her neck. "I just... I care about you okay Max, is that what you want to hear? That I care about you?"  
Max smiled and said "I know Chloe, I know."

Max walked over to Chloe and leaned up to kiss Chloe on the cheek.

 _Oh my god oh my god.. Max.. I.._

Chloe blushed and looked away placing a hand on her cheek.

Max threw on a hoodie, pulling the hood over her head and grabbed a parasol handing it to Chloe.

"You want me to hold it?" Chloe inquired.  
"Pretty please?" Max pleaded.  
"Ugh, seriously fuck you and your irresistible eyes."  
"Only if you ask nicely.." Max muttered under her breath with a smirk.  
"What was that?" Chloe questioned Max.  
"Nothing! Let's go!" Max responded pulling Chloe out the door.

When Max and Chloe stepped outside, Chloe opened the parasol and shaded Max.

"How ya feeling Max?"  
Max grunted pushing her hands into the hoodie's pocket. "Warm, but okay."  
"Well that's a given."

Max and Chloe walked out onto the campus and noticed Victoria and Nathan sitting on a bench chatting. Chloe didn't know much about Victoria or Nathan, they supposedly "Ran the school" but anytime Max spoke about them she spoke sweetly towards their existence, so they couldn't be all bad.

Max glanced over at Victoria, which caught her attention.

Victoria and Nathan got up and walked over to the pair.

"Maxine? Where have you been? You've missed class for almost a week. Everyone has been asking about you, Rachel included."  
"Tori, come on, Max, not Maxine, please." Max hissed.  
"Sorry Max, but seriously, where have you been?"  
"Around."  
"Not around enough, I haven't seen you, no one has, Warren has been driving up walls trying to figure out if you're okay. And what's with the get up and the escort?" Victoria pointed to Chloe.  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Just helping out a friend."  
"Come on Max, let me see your pretty face." Victoria pleading and reaching for Max's hood.

Chloe instinctively grabbed Victoria by the wrist.

"HEY!" Nathan exclaimed.  
Chloe almost instantly let go of Victoria's wrist. The Bluenette grunted and muttered. "I'm sorry just.. Don't do that."  
"Alright jeez Punk ass, can you call off your dog Max?"  
Chloe glared at Victoria.

"Come on Tori, you're better than that, Chloe just cares a lot, and she's protecting me, please lay off?" Max chuckled. "You better call yours off too." Max directed attention to Nathan.  
Victoria immediately looked at Nathan and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm okay, it's okay Nathan."  
"He cares, right?" Max said.  
".. Yeah.." Victoria smiled.  
"Where we headed Max?" Chloe inquired.  
"Hm.. I haven't seen Joyce in a while.. Two Whales?"  
Chloe smirked, "Sounds good, lets go."

Max grasped Chloe's hand and led her towards the parking lot when they were stopped by Warren.

"Max! There you are! I've been worried sick.. Where you been?"  
"Er.. Sick Warren."  
"You don't look so good.. Everything alright?"  
"Yeah Warren, I'm great, just a bit sick still.."  
"If you're sick you should be in bed, come on let's go back to your dorm.."  
"Warren stop!" Max exclaimed pushing him to the ground.

Max stared at her hands. "Oh.. Warren, I'm so sorry."  
"Ow.. Killer strength Max, didn't know you had it in you." Chloe was holding back laughter.  
Max punched her in the side to get her to stop.  
"FUCK." Chloe exclaimed before tumbling over. "What the FUCK Max, Ow god.."  
"... Maybe... I should stop touching people.." Max said quietly.

Max pulled her hood to shadow her face more and picked up the fallen parasol. She walked over to Chloe who was still crumpled in pain, Max leaned down and picked Chloe up.

"Euh.. Warren, we gotta go.."  
"Alright I guess.. See ya around" Warren responded.  
"Are you okay to drive Chloe..?" Max asked with concern.  
"Oh I don't know, ask the bruise on my side."  
"Don't be like that Chloe.. I'm really sorry..."  
"Good thing I'm tough." Chloe chuckled placing a hand over her bruised side.  
"That's my Chloe." Max said with a smile.  
"You owe me one for preventing you from getting killed multiple times today Caulfield."  
"Alright.. What do I owe you then Price?"

Chloe thought for a moment. _Hm.. I mean I could.._

Chloe looked up at Max, cupped her face and then pressed their lips together.

They shared a passionate kiss before Chloe pulled away, a dorky smile drawn across her face.

"C-Chloe..?!" Is all Max managed to utter, her face completely red.  
"Yess..?" Chloe responded with a chuckle.  
Max looked away from her friend, "I hate you." She uttered.  
Chloe slightly smiled. "You don't."  
Max smiled and responded.

"I don't."


	4. Chapter 4

Max carried Chloe to her truck and placed her in the drivers chair.

"Are you sure you don't need any ice or something?" Max asked.  
"Psh, it's like you don't know me Max, I'm a trooper, I'll live."  
".. You're sure..?"

 _She's so insecure suddenly, sometimes she's so confident and now it's like she's building barriers.. Huh,.._

"Max, calm down, I'm okay, I promise."  
Max grabbed at her arm. "Alright.."

She walked around to the other side of the car and climbed into the passengers seat.

"So, Two Whales is our destination, yeah?"  
"Yep, that's where we're headed."  
"Mind if I turn up the tunes?"  
"Not at all, go ahead."

Chloe put in a CD and turned the volume up, singing along to the lyrics as she started driving the car.

 _"She says I smell like.. Safety and home.. I named both of her eyes, forever and please don't go."_

Max watched her friend sing along and smiled, Chloe looked like she enjoyed singing but Max never thought her to be a songbird.

 _"Love is patient.. Love is kind.."_

Max listened into the lyrics feeling them tug at her heart, watching as her friend sang along to every word.

Max scooted slightly closer to Chloe and placed her hand on top of Chloe's, that was resting on the seat between them.  
Chloe pulled away "Oh, sorry, arm room?" Chloe retorted.  
"Uh.. No I.." Max muttered as she grasped Chloe's hand.  
Chloe blushed and glanced over at Max. "Uh.. You feeling okay..?"  
Max sunk back in her seat, a small smile on her face. "I'm feeling great Chloe."  
"..This isn't some sly attempt to make me allow you to suck my blood is it? Because the answer is n-"  
"You're so insecure." Max interrupted her.  
"I-Insecure..?"  
"You're always acting like I NEED something from you, like you're just a phase, news flash Chloe, you're not, you're.. You're my best friend and.. I love you.. Please stop building walls around me, I want to help you as much as you've been here to help me."

Chloe bit her lip, she could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

"I.. Wow Max.. I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way.."  
"I know some crazy shit is happening, I haven't quite got a handle on it myself, I mean.. Just going out in sunlight could get me killed, that's scary Chloe.. And you have no idea how much I appreciate you being here to help me through this, but in that process you can't build these walls around me for security, I'm your best friend and you're mine, let me in Chloe please.."

Chloe felt a tear run down her cheek, she quickly wiped it with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry Max.. I was just.. I've always been so afraid of getting hurt, because it's seemed like I can't protect myself... My feelings terrify me Max, so it's not just you, it's everyone who has been on the outside of me, because I don't know how to deal with what I'm feeling and I act like an idiot and do reckless things to prevent me from feeling okay? Do you understand?"

At this point Chloe was sobbing.

"Chloe.. I get it.. But I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Sure, not going to hurt me, but decided to leave for five years without a call or anything, I'm already broken Max, you can't break something that's broken."  
"I've apologized a trillion times for that, I'm taking responsibility for that, it was so damn stupid and I'm sorry. And sure, you can't break something that's broken, but you CAN fix something.. Or someone that's broken.. Why won't you let me do this for you Chloe?!"

Silence pierced the air and remained that way until the pair reached Two Whales.

"I'm sorry Max.. I'll try harder.." Chloe muttered under her breath.  
Max just looked at Chloe and smiled, hopping out of the truck.

When they walked in the diner, a familiar voice called out to Max.

"Max..? Max?! It's really you!" It was Rachel.

The girl sprung up from her seat and wrapped her arms around the small brunette.

"Max darling, where have you been? People we're starting to get worried, me especially, it was like you just disappeared, where were you?"  
"I'm sorry Rachel.. I've just been.. Sick, you know?"

Rachel reached out and cupped Max's face examining her.

"Max.. What's wrong?" The girl asked concerned.  
"I-I told you, I'm sick.."  
"Then what are you doing here at Two Whales? You should be at your dorm resting!"  
"I just needed to get out, I've been cooped up in my dorm for almost a week, it's stuffy and dark in there and I don't like it. Chloe has been taking care of me, I'll be fine."  
"Not to be rude Max.. But your friend looks kind of.. Run down..? Maybe she should go home and rest?"  
"I'm fine, thank you." Chloe uttered angrily.  
"Why don't we just sit down and eat, please?" Max pleaded.  
"Alright" The two other girls said in unison.

The trio grabbed a booth and was almost immediately approached by Joyce.

"My my, Chloe, Max, and Rachel, never thought I'd see the day. What can I get you ladies?"

The trio ordered their meals and waited patiently, Max and Rachel were engaging in small talk and Chloe sat uncomfortably across from them.

"Chloe.. You okay?" Max questioned her friend.  
"Great, just thinking too much."  
"It's not because of me is it?"  
"No Max, No.. I think I should probably go after I eat.. Rachel's right, I need rest."  
"No Chloe.. You.. You could stay at my dorm, you could sleep in my bed, please don't leave."

Those words rung in Chloe's ears like the loudest bell. _Please don't leave. Please don't leave._

"I need to have a smoke, be back."

Chloe stood up and walked outside, pulling out her cigarettes. _When was the last time I even had a smoke, Max is like my own personal rehab._

 _Why am I being so shitty right now..? I mean.. I guess I'm trying to let Max in but fuck, now I'm just being an angry punk who is shutting her best friend out more. Ugh idiot!_

Chloe slapped her palm against her forehead.

She finished her cigarette and put it out by stomping it with her boot.

When Chloe walked back inside Max looked up at her concerned.

"How you feeling Che?" Max asked.  
"I'm alright Maximilian." She responded with a chuckle.

Chloe looked down at the plate of food and immediately dug in. "I'm hungry like the wolf" She muttered.  
Max and Rachel both giggled at Chloe's excitement for food.

"Okay Max.. I've avoided the subject but.. Is there something you want to tell me?" Rachel asked gesturing towards Max's outfit.  
"N-No Rachel, I'm fine, just.. A _slight_ allergic reaction to sunlight."  
"But.. You hadn't had this reaction beforehand, why now?"  
.."You wouldn't believe me." Max muttered.  
"Max, come on, we're friends, I'd never turn my back on you." Rachel said with a smile.  
"... Okay but we can't talk about it here, let's go back to my dorm, the wolf needs to sleep anyway." Max glanced over to Chloe and smiled.  
"Sounds good, let's go." Rachel placed money on the table paying for everyone's food, grabbed Max's hand and started leading her out, Chloe followed close behind remaining silent.

When they reached Chloe's truck, they all hopped in, Max sitting in the middle.

Chloe turned up the radio to try and block out her feelings.

When they arrived on campus, Chloe pulled the parasol out of the bed of her truck and motioned for Max to come out of the truck.  
Max complied and got out, standing next to her friend.

Max looked up at Chloe, who looked exhausted.  
Max wrapped her fingers around Chloe's hand that was holding the parasol.

"Let me give you a hand." Max said with a chuckle.  
"Such pun." Chloe said snickering slightly.

Rachel walked up beside Max and just looked at her with a smile.

 _She's always pretty cheerful, she's happy, pretty, seems to be popular. I.. I wouldn't be surprised if she liked Max, or.. If Max likes her.._

The trio reached the dorm and immediately went to Max's dorm shutting the door behind them.

Max immediately threw off all the extra layers of clothes she was wearing.  
"Yuck, I feel so hot, that's a lot better." Max said shaking her hair around.

Rachel giggled, but her laugh subsided quickly when she noticed the tone of Max's skin.

"You're.. You're so pale..? I didn't even think it was possible for someone to be so white." Rachel said concerned.

Chloe laid down on Max's bed, curling into a ball and closing her eyes.

"Okay Rachel.. Listen, what I'm about to tell you is.. Crazy. Frankly I can't even believe it myself. But don't freak out and don't TELL anyone, I cannot stress enough how important it is that this stays a secret."  
"You got it Mad Max." Rachel said giving a thumbs up and a dorky smile.  
"Okay.. Well.. At the last Vortex Club Party.. Something happened, I don't remember what because I blacked out, Kate told me I wasn't acting like myself so she brought me back to my dorm. The next day, I felt so sick that I could barely move, and when I tried to go outside, it felt like I was getting burned alive. Chloe came over and tried to help me, and a lot had changed about me, so we looked up the symptoms on the internet and well.. Rachel.. It turns out I've been turned into a vampire.."

Silence filled the air a moment before Rachel started to giggle.

"I-I'm sorry Max, but.. A vampire? You CAN'T be serious?" She giggled again.

Max looked unamused as she pulled over her trash bin which has animal carouses in it.

"See these Rachel? I HUNTED these, I went out at night, and I KILLED them and feasted on them. If I hadn't I wouldn't have had the energy to even leave campus today, Chloe can vouch for me."

Rachel just stared blankly at Max as Max opened her mouth, revealing her fangs.

"You're.. You're serious.." Rachel uttered astonished.  
"I am 100% serious." Max said as she glanced over at Chloe.

She walked over to the blue haired girl and pulled off her beanie.

"I figured she'd do that herself." Max chuckled.

Rachel stood in silence, staring at Max, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know how this happened, but all I know is it's real.. And it's scary.. But.. Having Chloe with me has made it a lot more bearable." Max smiled.

"..Wow, okay that is really crazy Max.. But I believe you." Rachel walked over to Max, running a hand through her hair and kissing her forehead. "I should probably get going though, take care Max, and take care of your tree too." Rachel giggled.  
"Lisa? Yeah she's well." Max said.  
"No, I mean the blue tree in your bed." Rachel retorted as she left the room.

Max looked over at Chloe.

"Yeah.. I'll take care of my tree too."


	5. Chapter 5

When Chloe awoke, she noticed that Max was curled around her with a hand petting her hair.

"M-Max..?" Chloe asked a slight blush in her cheeks.  
"Oh.. You're awake now?" Max cooed sweetly.  
"Y-Yeah, I'm awake.. Is uh.. Everything okay?"  
"I got worried because you started to tremble and thrash in your sleep, you must have been having a nightmare, so I crawled in bed and rubbed you gently hoping it would calm you down, which.. I think it did because you did stop thrashing around."  
"I was thrashing?"  
"Yeah.. Do you remember what you were dreaming about..?"  
"Not a clue."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah.."

Chloe sat up and stretched observing her surroundings.

Max sat up as well, but she curled her arms around Chloe, burying her nose into Chloe's shoulder.

"Max? Seriously, what's up? You are being hella affectionate.. Did I say or do something wrong?"

Max was silent for a moment, a frown etched in her face.

"You were just... Sobbing.. In your sleep, 'Max, don't leave me.. Max please.. Max I'm sorry..' just.. hearing you say those things.. God Chloe it tore into me.. I hate to see you in pain.. I hate to see you sad..

Chloe's heart rate picked up as tears started to form and fall from her eyes, down her cheek, landing on her hands which were curled into her lap. Chloe bit her lip.

"Chloe.. I love you."

Chloe pulled out of Max's grip and turned around to face her, still crying quietly, searching for something to say.

Max reached up and wiped the tears from Chloe's face resulting in a cute smile from Chloe.

Chloe reached up and placed a hand on Max's face before pulling her in for a kiss, a passionate kiss that lasted.

Max wrapped her arms around the Bluenette, leaning into the kiss more.

Chloe grasped Max's lower back when Max's door creaked open.

"Maxine, Kate and I were wonder-" Victoria stopped mid-sentence and gawked at Max and Chloe's embrace in horror.

Kate immediately covered her eyes and uttered "I-I'm sorry Max, were we um.. Interrupting?"

Max looked at Chloe, whose face was only inches away from hers.

Max gently pushed her off and stood up from her bed.

The small brunette scratched the back of her neck, embarrassment written on her face.

"Maybe knock next time..?" Max said. "Anyway.. What's up?  
Max could see jealousy filling Victoria's eyes, as she tried to brush it off.  
"Kate and I were wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with us since.. It _seems_ you've had a hard week." Tori muttered.  
"Oh, yeah that sounds great, Che can come too right?"  
"I supposed." Victoria groaned.  
Max looked over at Kate, whose eyes were still covered. "Kate honey, you can uncover your eyes, we're decent, I promise."  
Kate took her hands away from her eyes and looked at Max with her face slightly flushed.  
Max just threw a smile her way.

Chloe stood up from Max's bed and wrapped an arm around her.

"So.. What are we doing?" She asked tiredly.  
"Movie." Max responded.  
"What movie?"  
"Yeah, what movie Tori?"  
"It's supposed to be this new horror film, very scary.. Yeah I'll be the judge of that." Victoria responded sarcastically.  
"A-A horror movie?" Kate asked, a bit of fright apparent in her voice.  
Victoria sighed "If you get scared Kate.. You can.. You can hold onto me." she said, her cheeks slightly red.  
Kate just smiled and nodded.  
"If you need to get ready, you'd better do it quickly, the movie starts in an hour." Victoria said shutting Max's door.

Chloe let go of Max, searching the room for her beanie.

"Sorry, by the way.." Chloe muttered.  
"Why are you apologizing?" Max responded curiously.  
"Sorry for uh.. For kissing you like that.."  
"Chloe.. Come on now." Max smiled sheepishly "If you'd done anything wrong I would have told you, take a deep breath okay? You don't need to worry, I'm okay. Besides.. Being with you honestly makes me forget about this whole 'Vampire' thing.. Because you don't treat me like a vampire.. You treat me like a friend.."  
"I'll always be here for you Mad Max." Chloe responded with a sudden burst of confidence.  
Max coughed a few times. "Y-Yeah, I know you will Che, thank you.."

Chloe threw Max a blank expression when she asked "You alright?"

Max coughed again "Yeah I just.. I haven't feasted in a while.. Che.. I hate to ask but.. Could you maybe spare some blood for me?"

Max looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Not the neck."  
"No never the neck Chloe, come on that's dangerous. How about the hand?"  
"Fine." Chloe agreed, still very resilient.  
"Thanks Chlo, you're a lifesaver."

Max walked over to Chloe and grasped her hand gingerly.

"You're absolutely sure about this?" Max asked.  
"Just get on with it before I change my mind." Chloe said, refusing to look at Max.

Max gently brought Chloe's hand close to her face and pricked the skin between Chloe's thumb and forefinger.

Chloe winced as Max pulled her fangs out.

"Really Chloe, thanks for that." Max uttered gratefully.  
"Y-Yeah sure.. Do you have any bandages?" Chloe said, concern coiling her words.  
"Yeah yeah." Max said, pulling a first-aid kit out from underneath her bed.

Max pulled out the roll of bandages and secured them around Chloe's hand.

"All better?"  
"All better. We ready to go?"  
"Think so, they're probably waiting for us anyway."

Chloe nodded and followed Max out of her dorm room and headed towards Victoria's dorm.

"Tori? We're ready when you are." Max called out.  
"Out in a sec." She responded.  
"How exactly are we getting there Max?" Chloe asked.  
"Probably taking Tori's car, I mean, that's what I think we'd do."  
"Gotcha.. Hey, can I just meet you guys outside? I'm in desperate need of a smoke."  
Max sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah sure.."  
Chloe clicked her tongue and walked outside, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

 _I love you, Chloe._ Those words fluttered in Chloe's head, filled her stomach with butterflies, she smiled as she puffed her cigarette.

"I love you too Max..

I love you too.."


	6. Chapter 6

When Chloe finished her cigarette, she tossed it to the ground and stomped on it with her boot.

After doing this, a familiar silhouette sidled up to her side and grasped her arm.

"You really shouldn't do that you know.. So bad for your lungs." Max said.  
"I'm fine." Chloe retorted.  
"Yeah tell me that when you're old with lung cancer and I'm visiting you in a hospital.." Max sighed.  
"Dark.."

Victoria and Kate walked out of the dorm and approached Max and Chloe.

"Ready to go? Cause we're leaving." Victoria scowled.

Kate patted Victoria's shoulder trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, we're ready." Max responded.  
"Alright let's go." Victoria walked off towards the parking lot, Kate on her arm.

Max grasped Chloe's hand and pulled her along following Victoria and Kate close behind.

When the four reached Victoria's car, Victoria hopped in the driver's seat, Kate in the passengers, and Chloe and Max made their way to the back seat.

"No back seat sex you two." Victoria retorted with a smirk.  
"Wouldn't dream of it Tori, staining the back seat would cost us a fortune that we don't have.."  
"Better believe it."

Victoria started driving the car, and Max cuddled up to Chloe, laying her head on Chloe's shoulder.

 _She's never been this affectionate.. It's cute.. She's cute.. It kind of makes me forget about this whole vampire thing.. But damn I'm so tired.. Having that nightmare made it feel like I didn't sleep at all.._

Chloe yawned.

 _Don't be a wimp Chloe, come on, it's obvious Max has feelings for you, man up, tell her you love her.._

When they arrived at the theater the four jumped out of the car.

Chloe walked over to Max, and placed a hand on her lower back, pulling their bodies closer.

"Max..?" Chloe uttered.  
"Hm..?" Max said with a smile.  
"I love you."

With that, Chloe pulled Max in for a tender kiss.

Max blushed and smiled like a dork.

 _Fangs, watch out for the fangs.._

"Uhm, Hello? We still have a movie to see. Let's go." Victoria hissed.  
"Sorry." Chloe responded, pulling Max towards the theater.

The four ordered their tickets and snacks and headed towards the theaters.

"Theater 7.." Kate uttered. "There!" She pointed.

They made their way to their seats and sat down.

Chloe glanced over at Max and started kissing her neck.

Max gently pushed her away and giggled.

"C-Chloe stop..~ You know I'm sensitive there.."

Chloe ignored her and continued until a man behind them kicked Chloe's chair.  
"Get a room you fucking fags."  
Chloe scowled and nearly got up from her seat when Max placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Chloe, shh.. It's alright, just let it go.."

By the time the movie finished, Kate was curled up into a ball in her seat, terrified.

"I-Is it over..?" She muttered.  
Victoria ran her hand through Kate's hair sweetly. "Yeah.. It's over." She cooed.

Chloe glanced over at Max who was pacing in place.

"Little too much energy?" Chloe asked.  
"Yeah. I think so Chlo." Max responded.  
"Hey, Victoria? Could you get us home? Max needs some uh.. Medicine."  
"Is she okay?" Kate looked towards Chloe with bright eyes.  
Chloe gulped. "Y-Yeah! She'll be fine we just.. Need to get back to the dorm soon, cool?"  
"Yeah yeah, alright, let's go then." Victoria retorted.

While in the car, Max was extremely jittery and tapping her fingers and feet.

They were passing by the beach when Max looked over at Chloe and uttered "Sorry" under her breath before jumping out of the moving car.  
"MAX?!" Chloe immediately jumped out after her.  
Victoria and Kate's faces went white, Victoria looked for an appropriate place to turn the car around.

Chloe jumped up after Max and wrapped her arms around her, tumbling to the ground.

"What.. The fuck... Were you thinking..?" Chloe uttered.  
"I.. I'm sorry Chloe I just.. I felt my predatory instinct coming on and.. and.."  
"And..?"  
"I didn't want to hurt you okay?!" Max choked on her words, holding back tears.

Chloe paused for a second before letting go of Max and falling onto her back.

"Chloe..?" Max looked at her concerned.  
"You're a handful Caulfield, you really are, but I love you, and I'd do anything to protect you."  
Max sat down next to Chloe. "But.. What if I'm the thing that hurts you..?"  
"You won't." Chloe uttered.  
"You don't know that."  
"It won't happen Max.."  
"Hey Che..?"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you too.."

Victoria and Kate came running towards the two soon after.

"Max?! What the hell?!" Victoria shouted. "You could've gotten seriously hurt!"  
"You're not hurt.. are you Max..?" Kate asked

Max looked over at Chloe concerned.

"I think you should tell them Max.." Chloe uttered.

Max looked up at Victoria and Kate.  
"Tell us what..?" Kate asked.  
"..I don't think you'll believe me.." Max said quietly.  
"Just.. Just tell us." Victoria said. "We're worried about you, and what you just pulled was so reckless, it's not like you Maxine.."

Max paused.

"Kate.. Remember that night at the Vortex Club Party? You said I wasn't acting like myself and you brought me back to me dorm? ..Well.. That night I think something happened.. And.. I.."  
Max choked on her words.  
"Well?" Tori inquired.  
"I think I got turned into a vampire.."

Victoria chuckled. "A vampire? Don't be ridiculous Maxine, come on, you're delusional let's go back to your dorm, you need rest. " Victoria reached out towards Max.  
"No! Don't touch me! I.. Knew you wouldn't believe me, fuck.."  
"Hey." Chloe chimed in, lifting her shirt to reveal the large bruise Max left on her side.  
"A bruise? So what?" Tori said.  
"Max gave me this, and she pushed Waldo on his ass, she has super strength now." Chloe looked over to Max. "Max, lift me up, show them."  
Tori chuckled again. "No offense Chloe, but you're kind of _large_ compared to petite Maxi-"

Victoria's sentence was cut off by amazement as Max lifted up Chloe with no struggle.

"P-Pure coincidence!" Tori uttered.  
"Do you really want to go back to her dorm and see the dead animal corpses? She's predatory, she uses them to feed."

Kate gagged.

"Sorry Kate.." Max uttered.  
"Look at this." Chloe unraveled the bandages that were wrapped around her hand revealing the two punctures. "Looks a lot like fangs huh Miss Doubts-a-lot."  
Chloe reached up and opened Max's mouth gingerly. "Look Victoria! This is real! .. Sorry babe.." Chloe said and pulled her hand out of Max's mouth.  
"I.. How.. How is this even possible?" Victoria uttered.  
"We don't know Tori, that's what we're trying to figure out.." Max said.

Kate stood there in silence, looking as terrified as she was at the movie.

"B-But.. I'm still just Max Caulfield! I.. I haven't changed that much.." Max muttered.  
Hey Max.. Mind putting me down?" Chloe said.  
"I do mind, it's cute having you this close and vulnerable." Max giggled.  
"V-Vulnera-" Chloe scowled and struggled before Max dropped her.  
"Asshole." Chloe muttered.

Max looked over at Kate and Victoria.

"Are you guys okay..?"

Victoria rubbed her forehead and Kate remained silent.

Max grabbed her arm and swayed uncomfortably and insecure.

 _And you call me vulnerable.. Psh._

"I just.. I don't understand Max.. But I'll support you." Kate uttered finally.

Chloe stood up and brushed the sand off of her clothing. "Maybe we should head back to the dorms," Chloe looked at Max "And no jumping out of the fucking car this time okay?"  
"Sorry Che, I understand."  
"Yeah.. Let's go." Victoria said.

The four arrived back on campus and said their goodbyes.  
Victoria quickly pulled Kate away towards the dorms.

Max sighed and looked at the ground.

Chloe placed a hand on her shoulder. "How you doing Mad Max?" She offered an apologetic smile.  
"I think I really scared them.. That was bad.." Max muttered sounding upset.

Chloe kissed Max's forehead.

"Not everything will go as planned, but it's okay, you have me, I'll go to any end of the earth with you if we have to."  
Max hugged Chloe tight and started to cry. "I'm sorry you have to put up with me.. With this.."  
"If I only saw our relationship as 'Me putting up with you' I wouldn't stick around. You're amazing Max.. The most amazing person I know.. We should probably go back to your dorm."

Just then Chloe's phone rang. "Sup?" She answered.  
"Chloe? This is your mum, where have you been all this time?"  
"Sorry mom, hanging with Max, she's been sick, I'm alright though."  
"You're not causing any trouble are you?"  
"Why? Did Sergeant Pepper ask?"  
"He asked about you, but not if you were making any trouble."  
"Well.. I'm fine, no trouble, just with Max, kay?"  
"Well alright.. But when will you be home?"  
"Dunno. Bye mom!"

Chloe sighed. "Yeah, okay, back to the dorms." She grasped Max's hand and led her back towards the dorms and walked inside.

"Max!" A voice called out.  
"Fuck Max, are you friends with everyone?" Chloe muttered.  
"Aw.. Che are you a little bit jealous?" Max giggled.  
Chloe turned away resiliently. "No.."  
"It's just Dana, wait here okay? I'll be right back, or you could go to my dorm and lay down if you want?"  
"Yeah fine whatever, go chat it up with Dana." Chloe walked off and entered Max's dorm.

 _Fuck Chloe, come on, Max is sorta your girlfriend now.. Don't be such an asshole just because she has friends other than you.. Ugh idiot!_

Chloe laid down in Max's bed and waited for her to return.

Max returned and was persistent to get Chloe to get up.

"Chloe! Come on! The night is still young! Let's do something!"

Max paused and climbed into her bed next to Chloe and started kissing her neck.

"Watch it Caulfield." Chloe muttered.  
"Oh come on, don't you trust me Che?"

Max ran her hand down Chloe's side, causing Chloe to tense up.

Chloe sat up and got on top of Max, pinning her wrists to the bed.

Max looked up at Chloe and blushed, grinning at her determination.

Chloe leaned down and began kissing and biting Max's neck  
Max let out a small gasp.

She ran a hand up to Max's breast and gently squeezed it.

Chloe pulled Max's shirt over her head, throwing it to the floor

Chloe began trailing her lips down Max's body, reaching her stomach.  
The Bluenette tugged at Max's jeans as she sat on her knees, pulling off her own shirt.  
She leaned back down to Max's stomach and began kissing again, while she ran a hand over Max's 'flower'

"Oh Chloe~" Max moaned.  
"So, is this the princess' first deflowering?" Chloe asked with a chuckle.  
"Oh my god Chloe, just shut up." Max responded with a giggle.  
"Aw come on." Chloe sat up. "I'm serious Max, it's been 5 years, and I was just trying to find the easiest way of asking if you're a virgin, so.. Are you?"  
"Are you?" Max asked flustered.  
"I asked you first." Chloe said.  
"S-So?"

"No, I'm not Max."  
"Oh.."

Chloe looked away uncomfortably.

"I mean.. Max.. It was 5 years, you were gone and I was.. I was really alone, I tried my hand at a few people, I'm not going to lie, but being back here with you is something I wouldn't trade for the world.. I really love you Max.."

Max was silent.

Chloe made eye contact with Max, looking concerned.

"Are you okay Max?"  
Max let out a hardy chuckle. "I just.. I can't imagine someone else.. _making love_ to you.. I-I mean it's not meant to be a bad thing I just.." Max grabbed her arm and looked away. "I feel a little bit.."  
"Jealous? Yeah, tell me about it, you got Blackwell bros and hoes all over you, and.." Chloe huffed. "Sometimes I don't feel good enough I guess.."  
"Chloe.." Max leaned up and cupped Chloe's face. "Of course you're good enough.. I get it that I'm friends with a lot of people at Blackwell, but I don't love any of them like I love you, I promise.."

Chloe smiled. "Maybe we're not ready for this yet.. Maybe we should wait until we're both just a little bit more comfortable.."  
Max ran a hand through Chloe's hair. "I think that's good, why don't we just lay down for a while?"

Chloe curled up beside Max and Max laid down next to her.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Max.

"I'd like that."

 **Author's note: Aah I'm so sorry for the delay, I've had some stuff going on, and since school is starting up again soon I'm going to have less and less free time so the next chapter might be even more delayed, but at least this one is a lot longer than the previous so hopefully that makes up for it.**

 **Also thanks so much for everyone who has been reading and keeping up with my story, it really means the world to me and it makes me so happy! Thank you all~**


	7. Chapter 7

"Come oonn... Please Max?" Chloe pleaded, grasping Max's hands. "It won't be that bad, I swear."  
"What, you mean Joyce pampering me because I look sick, or David interrogating me because I look guilty?" Max retorted.  
"We can just go at night, hopefully Step-douche will be asleep by then, but I can't stay here forever Max, Joyce is probably really worried considering she's been calling me almost everyday to see if I'm okay.."  
"Why.. Do you call your mother Joyce, Chloe..? It's just kind of odd.."

Chloe just shrugged her shoulders and hung her legs off of Max's bed.

"Alright, we'll go tonight, but even though I've gotten better with handling.. This whole thing.. If I seem a little.. 'out of it' just.. Hold me, okay?" Max uttered.  
"H-Hold you..? I mean.. Max, I haven't even told mom about uh.. Us yet.. I don't know.."  
"Are.. You embarrassed of me Chloe..?"

Chloe looked up at Max concerned, hearing those words made her heart shatter.

"Max, no, never, I just.." Chloe rubbed her temple. "Look, I've had boyfriends in the past, and to me, they meant nothing, but I don't know how it is with my mom and I'm just scared okay? I'm sorry, I'm not embarrassed of you Max, never, I'm just.. Embarrassed of myself I guess.."

Max giggled and wrapped her arms around Chloe, pulling her back onto the bed.

"You're such an emotional dork sometimes, and I thought _I_ was the twee hipster trash." Max aired with a chuckle.  
"Oh shut up." Chloe responded, lightly hitting Max's side.

Chloe lifted Max up off the bed and placed her on the ground.

"Alright, lets go, it'll be good to see my mom again." Chloe muttered, pulling Max out of the room.

When the two arrived at Chloe's house, the blue haired girl stepped out of her car and paused hesitantly.  
Max stepped over to Chloe's side and grasped her hand.  
"Hey, you have nothing to be afraid of Chloe, Joyce loves you very much, and she wouldn't treat you any different knowing that you have a girlfriend."  
Chloe took a deep breath. "Okay.. Yeah, you're right."

When the pair stepped inside, they were greeted by a lonely Joyce, who immediately made her way to the door and wrapped her arms around Chloe.

"Oh my sweet baby, you're okay, I was so worried.." Joyce cooed.  
Chloe blushed, embarrassed, she wrapped her arms around her mother. "Y-Yeah mom, I'm fine, and Max is here too."  
Joyce directed her gaze towards Max as she let go of Chloe. "Max..?" She muttered, placing two hands on her face. "Sweetie, you're not looking so well."  
Max place a hand over Joyce's hand. "N-No, I'm fine really, just cold.."  
Joyce grabbed Max's arm and started pulling her towards the living room. "That's alright sweetie, I've got a fire going, come on."  
Chloe stared at the two holding back a laugh, she followed them.

Max curled up on the floor with a blanket around her.

"I'll get some hot chocolate goin' honey." Joyce said.  
"Thank you so much Joyce, I really appreciate it." Max uttered.

Chloe walked over to the kitchen and leaned on the counter.

"H-Hey mom? I've got something to tell you.." Chloe muttered hesitantly.  
"What is it sweetiepie?"  
Che gulped. "Uh.. Max... Max and I are uh... Dating."  
"Oh well isn't that nice." Joyce said sweetly.  
Chloe was taken aghast. "I.. T-That's it? You... Don't have a problem with it?"  
"Of course not honey! You're my daughter, and I've known Max ever since she was a little pea, I had a feeling for a while you two might've been dating, and I say, if you're happy, then I'm happy too, why would you ever think otherwise?" Joyce said.  
.."That... Was not as scary as I thought it'd be.." Chloe muttered, curling up next to Max by the fire.  
Max chuckled laying her head on Chloe's shoulder. "I told you so."  
"Oh shut up I hate you." Che muttered.  
"You shut up, you don't hate me." Max retorted, placing a kiss on Chloe's shoulder.

The two chuckled and snuggled close to the fire, when Joyce came over and handed Max a mug filled with hot chocolate.

"Ah, thank you so much Joyce, this looks lovely." Max said taking a sip.

Suddenly, a grumpy voice made it's way down the stairs, David.  
Max buried her face in Chloe's shoulder, confronting David was the last thing she'd wanted to do this evening.

"What are you still doin' up honey?" Joyce called out to David.  
"I'm going to bed shortly, but I wanted to check to perimeter to be sure everything is secure." David muttered.  
"So you wanna make sure the doors are locked?"  
David grunted. "Yes, I want to make sure the doors are locked."

He began marching around the house securing the door's locks when we walked into the living room and saw the two near the fireplace.

He paused. "..Chloe. What is this?" He said rather agitated.  
"Girlfriend is cold, warming by the fire, it's not a complicated thing."  
"Girlfriend.." David was appalled. "Joyce, you're okay with this?!" He growled.  
"If Chloe is happy with her decision to be with Max, and if Max is happy with her, then who am I to intrude?" Joyce said reluctant to David's disgust.  
"This just isn't right! How could you think it is?"  
"David, I don't need none of that in my house, Chloe is _your_ step-daughter too and you shouldn't let your close-mindedness get in the way of her happiness." Joyce uttered.  
David stomped over to Chloe and Max, pulling the blanket off from around them. "You two! Outta my house!" David growled again.  
"David! You can't kick them outta here! This is _MY_ house!" Joyce raised her voice.  
Chloe stood up clasping Max's hand. "Fucking fine then! I knew you didn't give a shit about me anyway! Come on Max, let's fucking bounce." Chloe snapped, pulling Max out of the house.

Max clung to her girlfriend up until they were in Chlo's truck.

"C-Chloe.. You okay?" Max inquired.  
"I don't fucking know what she sees in him, what the hell? I never wanna go back there." Chloe muttered pulling her truck out of the driveway.  
"Now don't say that.. Joyce accepted you just the same! She loves you."  
"But step-douche doesn't."  
"Well.. He's not important, _you're_ important Chloe, I know that and so does your mom, you have to make an effort, _for her_."  
Chloe groaned. "I just can't think right now Max, can we just.. Can we just drive for now? I don't want to talk."  
"Alright, that's fine, I understand Che." Max smiled and turned the knob on the radio, raising the volume.

The two sat in silence for the remainder of the ride, when they arrived on campus Max stepped out of the truck and looked up at Chloe.

"C-Che.. You think you could sneak back into my dorm..? I need to..." Max motioned her head to face another direction.  
"You alright?" Chloe asked, lighting a cigarette.  
"Yeah yeah I just... Need to feed.."  
"Ah, gotcha, no problem, I'll head back, but be safe." Chloe placed a kiss on Max's forehead before Max ran off.

Chloe sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing Caulfield." She headed back to the dorms.

She was nearly in Max's dorm when a firm hand grabbed the back of her leather jacket.

"What the fuck?" Chloe uttered before turning around to face Victoria.  
Victoria looked at her, confused. "Price."  
"The fuck do you want Vic?" Chloe snapped.  
"Whoah, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the dumpster." She joked.  
"I don't have fucking time for this." Chloe tried to slam the door, but Vic placed her foot in the door.  
"Wow Chloe, that's pretty rude, what's gotten into you?" Vic inquired.  
"Why the fuck do you care?"  
"Contrary to popular belief I actually care about people Chloe. So if you don't want to tell me why you have a stick up your ass, then fine, but you could at least let me talk to Max."  
"Not here." Chloe mumbled.  
"Where is she?"  
"Feeding."  
"Why do you have to say it like that?"  
"Oh sorry princess, she's out to fucking eat, come back later."  
"Listen Price, it's okay to be in a bad mood sometimes, but you don't have to be such a bitch about it, so you can stop keeping everything to yourself and letting it ruin your mood, or you could continue to bottle up how you feel and drive away all the people who care about you, so if you want me gone that bad then fine, I'm gone." Victoria sneered and began walking off.  
Chloe paused. "Hey Vic.."  
Victoria stopped and looked over her shoulder.  
"David forced Max and I out of my own house because we're dating, that's why I feel so shit." Chloe muttered.

Vic turned around to face the blue haired girl, a smirk on her face.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Victoria said, walking over to Chloe. "And how do you feel about that?"  
"Angry." Chloe mumbled.  
"Just angry?"  
Chloe took a deep breath. "I feel beyond angry, I'm feeling so many things I can't explain, I feel so compressed that I might burst, but I never know how to explain how I'm feeling, so I don't."  
"I know the feeling, my parents aren't even proud of me, they want me to go do great things, and unless I do that, they don't want me around. But the thing is Chloe.. Sometimes your family will treat you like shit, and make you feel like shit, but you have to realize that, that isn't who you are, and that their words don't define you."

Chloe shrugged turning to walk towards Max's door again.

"Are you happy?" Victoria uttered sharply.  
Chloe paused. "..What was that?"  
"I said are you happy?" She repeated with a huff.  
"...Happy? I mean.. Yeah I guess.."  
"Then who gives a fuck what your ignorant step-father thinks?"

Victoria stamped her heel and waltzed into her dorm room slamming the door.

Chloe stared at the closed door for a moment before walking into Max's room, kicking off her shoes and tossing her beanie to the floor. She laid down of Max's bed, staring at the ceiling. She clutched Max's stuffed bear and began to sob, she turned to face the wall, weeping until Max walked in the room.

"Hey Chloe I'm ba-" She cut off her sentence assuming Chloe was asleep. Max approached Chloe and poked her shoulder gently "Hey.. You asleep?"  
Chloe just shook her head, clutching the bear tighter.  
"Hey, Chlo, what's up? What's wrong?" Max climbed into her bed with Che, rubbing her back."Is there something you want to talk about?"  
Chloe turned around to face Max, her eyes still red and puffy, she gently wrapped her arms around the brunette, hugging her tightly, and quietly weeping into her shoulder.  
"I'm all for just laying here if it makes you feel better, but if there's something bothering you, please tell me, I want to help you Chloe.."

The two remained silent for a while before Chloe abruptly uttered; "I'm just so sick of of... of DAVID, I don't know what my mom see's in that fuckhead, he's just so unbearable Max! I.. I can't believe he kicked us out I..." her words trailed off.

Max ran a hand through Chloe's hair and tried to think of an appropriate response.

"This week has been crazy, really, and I'm not even sure I have a good way to respond to this because.. Well, it just sucks Chloe, and I get that.. But no matter what you have me and I care about you, more than anything, I promise." Max muttered meekly.  
Chloe sighed. "I just don't see what the big deal is.. I mean come on now it's nearly 2015, what's the big deal anymore?!"  
"There really isn't a big deal anymore but some people just don't see that.. And I'm sorry David had to be one of them."  
"Can we... Can we just sleep? I'm done talking.. But.. th.. thhan.."  
"Mm? What was that Chloe?"  
"..Thank you." Chloe grumbled.  
Max smiled "You're welcome you grumpy-butt." She reached for the light switch and flipped it off.

Chloe groaned burying her nose deeper into Max's shoulder. "Love you." She muttered.

"I love you too Che."

 **Author's note: Wow hi i'm not dead I promise, for those of you that have stuck around, well good on you, you're incredible and the reason I still write, so thank you. c:  
And I am so sorry that this took FOREVER to update, depression was kicking my ass,and then when I was just getting back to it, my depression got worse and I went to a hospital for a week. But I got some help there, got some meds and I'm ready to write again, so that's fun.  
** **So yeah, thanks so much for reading my stuff, and if you read other stories of mine, look forward to some updates cause I'm gonna write like a madman.  
** **Stay safe everyone, love ya. -Riley**


End file.
